Compañía y crimen
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Un auténtico amor no se da por vencido contra el rol de villano que toma Midoriya. (DekuTodo Week 2k17 de "TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones]" por #MicAizawaSquad)


**Summary** : "Un auténtico amor no se da por vencido contra el rol de villano que toma Midoriya."

 **What's all the people!**

NO HAY TIEMPO PARA HABLAR, ESTO ES RAPIDÍSIMO.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o _My Hero Academia_ , en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

 **Este relato forma parte de la antología "DekuTodo Week 2017" creado por el Grupo [TodoDeku Daddy] Traducciones en Facebook, siendo participante por el team #MicAizawa**

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

.

.

" **Compañía y crimen"**

 _ **8/Oct: Villanos**_

 _"No quiero pelear contigo, quiero pelear por tí."_

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Midoriya fue invitado a formar parte del selecto y bien remunerado grupo de villanos supo que podría hacer maravillas con su nuevo poder adquirido.

Sabía que el One for All no siempre "sería para todos". Y es que vamos, ¿Por qué compartir con el Mundo un poder tan grande? ¿Qué ganaba él con ayudar a las personas que le insultaron en su pasado y que se jactaban de ser superiores?

Todos y cada uno de ellos habrían de ser eliminados con el paso del tiempo.

Aún cuando era un simple estudiante que aspiraba a ser héroe, el tiempo que pasaba se recriminaba sobre convertirse en la figura de la paz, eso era tan inútil como los ejercicios de cada mañana. Después de la desaparición de All Might, nada tenía el sentido.

Él quería convertirse en algo que pudiera superarlo. Esperaba ser el más grande héroe de la nación.

Pero al contrario obtuvo migajas sin sentido, golpes y acoso causa del gran peso que concebía al aceptar el poder que nunca fue suyo.

Primero, fueron los estudiantes de la escuela media.

Luego, los imbéciles de la secundaria.

Y al final, para ganarse el derecho y el nombre que tenía, la mala reputación, asesinó de la manera más cruel e indiferente al prospecto de héroes genio: Kaachan.

¿Podría decir que sufrió? Bakugou tenía cara de espanto, probablemente.

¿Y a él le habría afectado? Para nada, Midoriya se sentía pleno y satisfecho con el sonido de los huesos rotos que no cuestionaba en pisar para observar la retorcida imagen de un patético aspirante a la mediocridad.

En su momento Katsuki era el mejor. Ahora había cedido el espacio al verdadero ser supremo. Él mismo.

El único testigo antes de que fuera expulsado de la U.A y perseguido por todas la figuras ilustres del sistema de seguridad era Todoroki.

Midoriya caminó en el pasillo exterior a la escuela, dando taconazos sonoros entre el suelo de pavimento y su calzado, Shouto se quedó paralizado apoyando su peso contra la pared. El aroma de la sangre que no dejaba de brotar del cuerpo de Bakugou le estaba causando jaqueca, y la expresión bajo el ceño fruncido de Izuku le penetra causándole presión.

—¿Qué has hecho, Midoriya? —Pregunta la joven promesa de la institución.

—¿Te refieres a "eso"? —Cuestionó el muchacho de cabello verde señalando el cuerpo que yace bajo la oscuridad del exterior.— Él era mi encargo.

—¿Encargo...?

Asiente con confianza, mientras desliza su mano bajo los cabellos pintorescos de Todoroki, enredando y tirando de ellos.

—Tomura me prometió ser parte de ellos, una vez me deshiciera de esa amenaza. —Se acerca olisqueando y con una mueca burlona en respuesta a su rostro de decepción toma retirada— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Detenerme?

Todoroki niega bajando la mirada sin hacer una cara. Midoriya se encoge de hombros y tras ello besa su frente con algo de desdén.

—Debo decir que no lo lamento, pero aún así no podría dejarte vivo.

—P-puedes llevarme.

—¿Hmm? ¿Te refieres a...?

El héroe de quirk doble toma con fuerza el cuello desordenado del uniforme del ahora autoproclamado villano.

—Seré tu aliado, Midoriya.

Este suelta sus manos del cuello y las pasa a tomar sus muñecas en el apoyo de la pared de concreto, apretandolas con dolor. Esperando que sea una gran mentira lo que le dice. Pero no lo identifica, es claro y auténtico.

—Eso significa que no volverás.

Shouto asiente con seguridad y una expresión de tristeza seca.

—Y deberás obedecerme en todo. —En ese instante, Kurogiri aparece consumiendo al par. En primera instancia no comprende qué hace allí, pero no le da mala espina, por lo que le resta interés.— Ahora, Todoroki, será mi compañero de crimen. ¿No te parece agradable?

El muchacho sigue sin demostrar palabra alguna, y da razón de nuevo con un asentimiento.

El tener a Shouto Todoroki como su aliado nunca pensó sería tan fácil.

Le encantaba saber que se sometería siempre para seguirlo, aún y cuando a este le dolieran las decisiones de Izuku; sabía de sus sentimientos, que nunca correspondería, pero aún así le daba sus recompensas en forma de cumplir deseos.

Todoroki nunca mostró signos de retirarse de su lado.

Y esto le inquietó por muchos años.

Sin embargo, Midoriya dejó de darle importancia desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **.**

 **Y FUE ASÍ, COMO LA SEMANA DEKUTODO SE ACABÓ**

Debo confesar que me dolió hacer villano a Izuku bebé. Pero pues así me salió, también disculpen lo corto del texto, ¡Es que fue muy improvisado y a las carreras por el tiempo!

¡Me despido con la canción random!:

 _"_ _Cuando dices siento siento que eres todo, cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo. Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro, aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo._ _"_ La canción es "Mientes tan bien" de Sin Bandera. ¡Súper sad!.

Ay los vidrios!


End file.
